


Call/Response

by Draco_sollicitus



Series: Damerey Resistance [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Damerey Drabbles, Damerey Resistance, Dialogue, Drabble, F/M, Independence versus Isolation, Spoilers for IX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: Rey's used to being on her own. It's what she's good at.





	Call/Response

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on some Episode IX Spoilers!!

* * *

 

The desert is hot, toohottoobright, and a fish-faced man grabs her arm. Tight.

“Come _back_!” Rey wails to the sky.

“Quiet, girl.”

Her heart shatters.

***

A man with eyes more wounded than hers hands her a blaster. It’s the first time she’s been _given_ something.

“You might need this,” he mutters gruffly.

“I think I can handle myself.”

It’s what she’s good at.

***

“It’s too dangerous. I’m going alone.” Rey’s jaw sets stubbornly, already decided.

A warm hand wraps around her own. Tugs.

“We’re going _together_ ,” the pilot corrects gently.

She isn’t sure she’s built for that.

 

But she’ll try.

**Author's Note:**

> happy drabble day!


End file.
